


i wanna sleep next to you

by helenalives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, this is fluffy as all hell, tw: mentions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenalives/pseuds/helenalives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>excerpt: “You were the best one night stand I ever had and I wanted for you to be more than that, but I didn’t say it because you made my heart beat out of my chest and I was scared, Dan. I remember us talking about our parents and our school days and our music tastes and everything in between and then you left and we exchanged phone numbers and then the next time I saw you, you…“ He stopped to take a breath. “You were with some other guy. And I saw you kiss him and you looked so happy and I just gave up, I guess.” </p>
<p>or, yet another reincarnation au</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna sleep next to you

**Author's Note:**

> title: i wanna sleep next to you  
> word count: 1.4k  
> genre: fluff, with a tiny bit of angst if you squint  
> tw: mentions of smut
> 
> author’s note: hey there pals! so i decided to actually start contributing to the phanfiction community and start writing. this is based off of prompt #6 from this list of prompts. this is my first fic, so feedback is appreciated! also, everything i write is fictional! i don’t claim to own d or p, nor am i claiming that phan is real! thank you!

Phil blinks awake to his phone ringing way too loudly and his screen displaying a number he didn’t recognize.

He looks over to his clock and groans at the numbers. 1:37 am. He considers rolling over and going back to sleep, he really does, but if someone’s calling him this early, they have to have a reason, right? So he picks up.

“Hello?”

“Phil?” He blinks as a warm and gentle voice fills his head. It sounds familiar, but he doesn’t know who it belongs to.

“Yeah. Who is this?”

“Dan.”

“Dan?” He doesn’t know anyone called Dan.

“Yeah, Dan. I- I’m Dan.”

“Sorry, I don’t think I know you–”

“Okay. Okay, before you say anything else, yes, you know me, okay? Not from this lifetime, from our last lifetime, but you know me. I promise, Phil, you know me, please remember–”

“Okay, woah, calm down. Tell me how we know each other.” Phil tries to soothe the man on the other side of the line, because it sounds a little like he’s crying and the sound makes his chest tighten his heart ache, and. Okay. That’s new. A little weird, but it’s okay.

He hears Dan take a deep breath, hears him hiccup a little, and hears him breathe the word okay into the receiver.

“So, I don’t know why I remember this but I do. People aren’t supposed to remember their past lifetimes until they’re older, right?”

“Yeah. My mom said she remembered hers when she was like 40 or something. Wait, Dan, how old are you?”

“23.” He whispered. “You?”

“27.”

“Yeah. Okay, that’s good. Yeah. Okay. So, um. in our past life. We. We were, uh, we were boyfriends. Kinda. Not really. I don’t really know what we were. Um. We were both about the same age, and it was– it was my 23th birthday the day we met. We met at a party, at our friend Chris’ party, actually–”

“Chris Kendall?” Phil interrupts because he’s starting to get something, somehow, he’s starting to piece something together.

“Um,” Dan sounds surprised. “Yeah, actually. How did you…”

“It just kinda popped into my head, I don’t know. Continue, please.”

“Um, okay. So, like I said, we met at a party on my birthday, and we saw each other across the room. And you were this tall boy with pretty blue eyes and quite a few tattoos and a lot of confidence and I was the exact opposite but you came up to me anyway, and you called me pretty and asked me my name and I was lost. Um. And, um, I had this horrible haircut but you didn’t seem to care. You said I was cute, said that pink was a good color on me because I was wearing a pink flower crown and a green jumper and you complimented that too, actually, and then you got me a drink, and then you kissed me. And then, later, you– you took me back to your apartment and I– I ended up staying the night.” Phil could hear the embarrassment in the younger boy’s voice, although he had no idea why he was embarrassed. Because it was all coming back to him now, and wow, Dan’s haircut was so, so bad back then but that didn’t matter to him when Dan was moaning Phil’s name into the sensitive skin of his neck and squirming in pleasure underneath him or when Dan was curled around his torso a few minutes later, his head laying in the crook of his neck and a small smile gracing his lips, one that made his dimple pop, the afterglow of sex surrounding them both.

“You were the best I ever had…” Phil muttered before he could stop himself.

“What?”

Phil internally sighed before answering. “You were the best I ever had. I remember now. You were the best one night stand I ever had and I wanted for you to be more than that, but I didn’t say it because you made my heart beat out of my chest and I was scared, Dan. I remember us talking about our parents and our school days and our music tastes and everything in between and then you left and we exchanged phone numbers and then the next time I saw you, you… “ He stopped to take a breath. “You were with some other guy. And I saw you kiss him and you looked so happy and I just gave up, I guess.”

Dan gasped. He started sniffling, and muttered something the Phil didn’t quite catch.

“What did you say, Dan?”

“Can you come get me? I… Please? We need to talk about this in person.”

Phil jumped up and was throwing on a pair of jeans before Dan even finished his sentence. “Yeah. Yeah, where are you exactly?”

He ran out to his car before realizing that he didn’t have a coat or his keys. He dashed back inside, grabbed what he needed, and locked his apartment before starting the car.

“Um… I don’t exactly know. I’m still in Manchester, I know that, but I don’t know exactly where I am.”

Phil groaned. “Dan…”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I would look up where I am but my phone is dead, so that’s kinda out of the question.”

“Wait,” Phil said, “If your phone is dead, how are you calling me?”

“Payphone.”

Phil stops for a minute and thinks, 'Who the hell uses a payphone?'

“Okay.” Phil sighed. “Okay. Tell me what you see around you. Any statues? Schools? Identifiable buildings? Anything?”

It had taken Phil half an hour to find Dan at that goddamn payphone. And they had maybe both cried a little when he finally pulled up to the curb and got out of the car. And so what if Phil’s heart still seemed to jump out if his chest when Dan slumped against him, curling his fingers into the soft material of his hoodie, burying his face in the crook of his neck? So what if his heart skipped a beat or two when Dan whispered his name and it came out sounding more like ‘Phiw’ than ‘Phil’? So what if he loved the way the smaller boy seemed to fit perfectly in his arms?

“I missed you.” Dan mumbled into Phil’s chest, sounding a lot like a child, making Phil’s heart melt. This is it, Phil thought, I’m done for. He’s too cute.

“Yeah, I, um, I missed you too.” Phil looked down at the mop of curly hair that was Dan and smiled. “How did you even get my number?”

“Phonebook.”

“I’m glad you called me.”

They stand there in silence until Phil realizes that it’s two in the morning and Dan is quite literally falling asleep in his arms, and though he doesn’t mind, he thinks it might be best to get Dan home, even if he doesn’t want to let this beautiful boy go.

'Why did I ever give up on this?' He thinks to himself.

Phil sighs and nudges the top of Dan’s head with his nose. “Dan. Dan, wake up. Let’s go home.” Dan groans a little, but he opens his eyes and lets Phil lead him to the car.

“We’re going to your house?” Dan questions as soon as Phil starts the car.

“Yeah.” He reaches over and fixes Dan’s seatbelt for him, and realizes that he’s shivering. He turns around and grabs his leather jacket from the backseat and gently drapes it over the boy curled up in the seat next to him.

The last thing Dan says before drifting off is “Okay. That’s good, yeah.”

The drive is silent, except for Dan’s quiet snores that sound more like snuffles and Phil’s soft humming of a Twenty One Pilots song.

And when they get home, Phil wakes Dan up and lends him some pajamas, and Dan makes a comment about how Phil has barely changed and Phil says something about how Dan’s hair looks a million times better now, and Dan giggles and throws a pillow at Phil, and, yeah, even if their situation is a little weird, it’s okay. Because now, as Phil looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms, wearing his clothes, as Dan’s hand unconsciously grabs at Phil’s t-shirt, bunching up the fabric between his fingers, Phil smiles to himself and decides that maybe, just maybe, getting a cell phone was the best decision he’s ever made.

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so yeah i'll just leave this here
> 
> READ IT ON TUMBLR AT LEMONJUICEHOWELL.TUMBLR.COM


End file.
